<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polish by beccastanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149083">Polish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz'>beccastanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becca’s Canonverse Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Shoe Humping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as Rey should have, but it’s blink and you’ll miss it, first fic ever, plot if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Kylo tonight” she hears, as though Ben were there, whispering softly in her ear.</p><p>Oh. It was to be one of those nights…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becca’s Canonverse Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/gifts">vuas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts">andabatae</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/gifts">PoetHrotsvitha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me last week: “My first fic can’t be just porn, I should work on my 20 chapter Rocky Horror Shadowcast AU”<br/>Me today: “lol sike”</p><p>Words cannot express my thanks to Vuas (Vuas on ao3, @TheVuasLog on Twitter). Beta doesn’t even seem to cover it, more like porn savant with a heart of gold. I couldn’t have done this without you! Also, shoutout to the fanfic struggle gc, we can do it!</p><p>Without further ado, a new addition to the shoe humping tag 🥴</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Tonight, as Rey prepares for bed alone in their quarters, she feels a prickling at the base of her skull.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m Kylo tonight </em>she hears, as though Ben were there, whispering softly in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. It was to be one of those nights, a night of <em> call me Kylo, no touching yourself, no using the Force to come, be in your underwear when I get there. </em>She recalled the first night they agreed to these rules, so new and with such trepidation. It had been exquisite, submitting herself to him and trusting him to take care of her. By now they were practiced in their game, and she could feel the ache of anticipation as he neared the door.</p><p> </p><p>In the months since Palpatine’s defeat, Rey and Ben had spent ages learning each other, outside the context of war. They shared their quarters as lighter, freer versions of themselves, but their new normal was not without its challenges. Convincing her friends not to shoot Ben (or Kylo, as they still perceived him) on sight was the first one.</p><p> </p><p>Next was convincing them that his allegiance to her-not necessarily to the resistance, was enough. Eventually, a cautious peace was achieved between the group, aided by the realization that Ben had a large part to play in the transition to a new world, not one under the thumb of the First Order, nor Resistance leadership. They could now share meals without Finn and Poe just a hair's breadth away from using assorted cutlery as weapons. Rose was quicker to accept Ben, noting the devotion in his eyes every time he looked at Rey-she knew he was a goner. Eventually they reached a point where they could all talk, even joke, without it becoming an argument (at least, most days).</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s role in the transition of power was one that the group became grateful for him to fill, bridging the gap between continued First Order sympathizers and those whose faith had lain with the Resistance. It was painstaking work, constant travel, and a plethora of boring meetings and paperwork. More often than not, Ben would spend evenings together with Rey, after sparring practice when they could fit it in, hunched over the small desk in their living space, pouring over documents as Rey watched him, or studied her own texts, or snored softly as she waited for him in their bed. As Ben Organa Solo, he had a role to play, but Rey was just glad he was here, and in the wake of such a scare—having been so close to losing him forever—it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was Ben to the general public, but only Rey knew there was a time and a place for Kylo. A small shudder ran through her at the prospect of another evening with him. He would always be her Ben, her sweetheart, but tonight, he was...more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m almost there, Rey. You’d better be ready for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she had to hurry. In record time, Rey was down to her standard issue bra and underwear-leaving on her arm wraps, knowing they did something to him, to her Ben, to <em> Kylo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped through the door, his mouth was on hers, then her cheek, her chin, her neck, her shoulder—while his hands roamed every bit of her that he could reach. When he came to her as Kylo Ren, everything was more, just a bit harder than usual, his lips sucking at every bare inch of flesh, leaving marks wherever he could. His left hand circled her waist, fingers digging into her spine just on this side of pleasure, as the other roamed down to clench the rounded globe of her ass. </p><p> </p><p>Rey loved him like this. She was overwhelmed, could feel his passion, his heat, his frustration (though not with her, at least not yet) radiating with every press of his hands, every graze of his teeth against her rapidly pebbling skin. And then, all too abruptly, he stepped back, leaving her panting, aching, and with a frankly embarrassing amount of wetness pooled in her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo—why did you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>She meant to sound calculating, logical, but it sounded like nothing more than a pitiful whine in her current state.</p><p> </p><p>“Work never ends, my little scavenger,” he crooned, sounding much more put together than Rey thought he ought to be, considering where she was, ready to shove her own hand down her underwear for at least some measure of relief. But she knew the punishment for an act of disobedience like that, at least on a night like tonight, and she decided it wasn’t worth the risk. So, she collected herself as best she could, attempting seduction over desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it that can’t wait until tomorrow, Kylo?” she drawled, reaching toward him, only to be rebuffed as he stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no one told me that defeating Palpatine, dismantling the First Order, and ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity in the galaxy,” he drawled, a hint of sarcasm lacing his tone as he moved past her, “would require so much fucking paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>He sauntered over to his desk, looking more like Ben than Kylo for a moment—that ever present smug grin on his face as he slid into his chair, turning on his data pad. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m still going to take care of you,” he said, with as domineering a tone as one can muster when promising the world to their light, his voice laced with a touch of anticipation. Rey sensed that whatever was to come next may surprise them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” said Kylo <em> (he was certainly Kylo now)</em>, not bothering to look up from whatever captured his interest on the data pad.</p><p> </p><p>There was no mistaking his tone now, fully formed and hard, awakening something deep within her as she walked towards him and assumed her place, kneeling at his feet, a fresh rush of heat and wetness pooling between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly turned his chair to meet her in a kiss that took her by surprise, this one all teeth and tongue, specifically meant to rile her up, the effect beelining toward her cunt, sharpening with want. From her new position, she had to crane her neck up to match his passion, made easier as he wrapped his fist in her hair and yanked, her neck now bared to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I have to finish these documents tonight, so you’d better not distract me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Kylo,” she said, even as she wished he would abandon his work, just for the night. She was so wet already, just from a few short kisses and his hand in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I can practically smell how worked up you are already. My scavenger is just aching to be filled like the slut she is, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded enthusiastically, unintentionally pulling against his hand and sending a zap of pleasure down to her cunt. She couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks, making its way down her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t fill you up until I finish my work, but you’re going to be good for me, right sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kylo...but I need you,” Rey pleaded, for something, anything, to ease the overwhelming ache between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do baby, but if you keep begging like that I’m gonna have to punish you. I told you I need to finish my work tonight before I can fill you up. So you’re going to have to be my good little pet and warm yourself up for me, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey, quite honestly, did <em> not </em> understand. That is, not until a booted foot nudged its way between her thighs that had been clenched tight in an attempt to gain any amount of friction against her throbbing clit.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> OH </em>. But...he couldn’t possibly mean—</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to polish my shoe with that fucking sopping cunt, and you’re going to thank me for the privilege.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gulped. They had explored a lot together but this...<em>this </em> was entirely new to them both. She should feel humiliated, ashamed, exposed, and on some level she supposed she did, but along with it came the ignition of a fire in her belly, the deep-seeded knowledge that she would do anything to please him, and he would do the same for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kylo. Thank you,” she murmured, wrapping her knees fully around his left leg. When she looked up, she expected to see his eyes reflecting the same desire which now overwhelmed her, but that <em> fucking </em> data pad had somehow regained his attention. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. So it was going to be like that, then. Fine, Rey supposed, mind whirring with a new goal—she simply had to be as alluring as possible without appearing as though she was deliberately trying to break his focus. Easier said than done, but Rey was nothing if not determined.</p><p> </p><p>As she settled her clothed cunt against his boot, she was struck with just how unyielding the leather was against her. Slowly, she began to rock against him, the dampened fabric of her panties sliding against the smooth top of his boot and—oh. This was...something. But the angle was shy of anything more than a tease.</p><p>She wanted to come, the need consuming her entire body, whining when she just couldn’t get there with her hands resting upon her thighs. Could she come? Could she touch him? Suddenly, the tingle at the base of her skull returned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come as many times as you want, sweetheart, but no cheating-I’ll know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>FUCK. She was this close to reaching out to the Force, anything to make the slow, torturous grind enough to get her off, but with that off the table, she went old school. </p><p> </p><p>With her knees and thighs practically under the desk chair, Rey resorted to wrapping her upper body around Kylo’s leg, hands resting behind his knee, just to gain some amount of leverage against him as she ground her entire mound against his shoe. At this new angle, she felt her lips part beneath her panties and suddenly her opening was pressed against the toe of the boot and oh <em> shit—</em>that, that was something. And as she pressed down further, her body making a valiant effort to swallow up the tip of the boot, her clit pressed against the curve of the top of his foot and finally, finally she could feel a heat building within her towards release.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard enough to explain to her friends that she and Ben had chosen each other, but this? This would be impossible for anyone but the two of them to understand. How she willingly prostrated herself at the feet of a man she had often attempted to best in combat, a man whose power over her she had tried to deny while he fought against her equal and opposite power over him. She could not dare to explain the thrill that came over her as she knelt at his feet, knowing that to anyone else it would appear that he was the one with all the power, the one in control, when she knew she had just as much power over him. She had the ability to make him come apart, even as she was level with his lap, grinding herself to completion against his shoe. </p><p> </p><p>She continued the grind of her hips in this newly discovered, exquisite position, slit spread under cotton, clit pressing against his arch, and soon enough Rey was panting, moaning, and digging the fingers of her right hand into Kylo’s thigh, her left wrapped around his calf as she furiously humped against him, chasing release. She pushed through the bond—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please, Kylo, look at me, I’m being so good for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are, pet, but keep quiet, I’m still working,” he said, eyes never leaving the data pad.</p><p> </p><p>His harsh tone was softened as his left hand came to stroke against her scalp, smoothing the hairs out of place from her lust driven ministrations against him.</p><p> </p><p>That small amount of contact from him, her Kylo, brushing against her hair, a finger tracing the shell of her ear, combined with the pressure against her entrance and clit, pushed her over the edge. Rey leaned forward, biting down against his clothed thigh—<em>she kept hearing his words, pet, keep quiet</em>—thrashing her cunt against his boot to prolong her release, the release she had worked so hard for, until she was shaking too hard to do anything more than bow out on either side of his leg, her cunt quivering against his boot.</p><p> </p><p>Her underwear was practically an afterthought by now, soaked through, and as she looked down she sheepishly discovered that his left boot did in fact look far shinier than the right.</p><p> </p><p>As she came down from her high, panting, Rey looked up with desperation for some amount of acknowledgement from Kylo, a sign that he was at least slightly affected by her ministrations. Was it just her imagination, or had his grip tightened? Where his hand was soothing before, it was now clenched against her scalp, and she could now see the whites of his knuckles against the data pad.</p><p> </p><p>She remained silent, his earlier command still ringing in her ear, but used what little strength she had left in her legs to push up closer to his chest, gazing at him with longing. She couldn’t help but project her desperation through the bond <em> please Kylo I’m so empty i need you please fill me up please please ple—</em></p><p> </p><p>“You did good pet...to start,” he says, and she slumps in relief from his brief acknowledgement. But wait...<em>to start</em>? Rey’s legs tremble with resistance as she sinks back down, unable to stay up any longer. She can’t help the questioning expression  that passes across her face as her climax-addled brain attempts to process the meaning of his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t walk around with one shoe shiny and the other dull—what will people think? Now, be my good little slut and make them match.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt herself clench (again, around nothing, <em> fuck</em>, she just wanted one of her holes filled, any of them), and with the small amount of strength she had left in her legs, she dragged herself over to the other side of his chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Next time you crawl I’m gonna watch every second of it, filthy girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shivered at his words, swirling in the base of her skull, and resumed her position over his right foot, finally gaining a glimpse of the erection straining against his black pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was not as unaffected as he appeared...and she could work with that.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs were already trembling as she sank down, barely able to do more than press against him as she clung to his calf, resting her head against his inner thigh. The small, jerky movements she was able to muster simply weren’t enough to do more than drive her even crazier than she already felt, soaked cotton adding a friction more teasing than stimulating. She was growing more desperate than she ever thought possible for something, anything, filling her up. Fuck, this was getting frustrating...</p><p> </p><p>“Pet, are you feeling empty? Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>At his acknowledgement of her state, Rey’s head shot up from its position between his legs. “Yes, please, Kylo, I’ll be so good, please fill me up, I need you,” she begged, subtlety and schemes thrown to the wind as she eyed the growing bulge just inches away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, seemingly exasperated with her need for attention, “but only because you came so prettily for me.”</p><p> </p><p>As his hand reached for the zipper of his tented pants, Rey swore she started salivating.</p><p> </p><p>The second his erection sprang free—maybe even sooner, Rey was so fucking needy—the head of his cock was in her mouth and she moaned at the exquisite feeling of one of her holes finally being filled (just not the one she needed most).</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good little slut,” he whispered, his right hand now traveling down atop her head with smooth, gentle strokes. His tone was still all hardness and demand, but there was a new tightness that Rey liked to think was her doing. “But don’t forget, I still need a polish.” And he fucking turned back to that FUCKING data pad.</p><p> </p><p>Rey cursed internally. She could only take the first couple inches of him into her mouth while still maintaining contact with his boot, and she was now more determined than ever to draw his attention back to her, consequences be damned.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say she couldn’t use her hands on HIM, right?</p><p> </p><p>Rey stretched her mouth around the head of his cock, letting her saliva drip down the shaft as she turned to allow it to poke against her right cheek, creating a frankly obscene bulge directly in Kylo’s line of sight (if he would just <em> look at her)</em>. She then sunk back down against his boot, continuing her ministrations against the arch of his foot, no longer able to stretch her entrance around the toe at this new angle. She missed the stretch, but she was after a much better one now. As she wrapped her right hand around his shaft, she realized there just wasn’t quite enough wetness to guide her hand...though there was a perfectly good source of wetness just between her thighs…</p><p> </p><p>Rey knew she was playing with fire—the order not to touch herself implied on nights like these, but surely it wouldn’t count if it was for <em> him</em>, right? The excuse sounded flimsy even to her, but these were desperate times...she reached her right hand down and slid into her underwear, collecting her own wetness <em> and fuck was there a lot to collect </em>with the intent to immediately wrap her hand back around his shaft, but could she help it if it felt good to finally have fingers in the vicinity of her absolutely drenched pussy? And surely just a small swipe of her fingers against her clit was excusable, and if a couple of fingertips happened to make their way past her entrance and that made her let out a tiny moan around the tip of his cock—</p><p> </p><p>At the creak of the chair turning toward her, Rey immediately withdrew from her underwear, chagrined, and attempted to go back to stroking him, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist before she could reach her target. He slipped out of her mouth as she was pushed back, his hand that was once stroking her sweetly now pulling at her scalp in an attempt to force her to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you little whore?” He growled, eyes darkening as he yanked her hair again when she wouldn’t look directly at him. “You can’t follow simple instructions? So desperate to be full that you’ll take the pleasure of touching you away from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, he pulled her wrist towards his mouth, and Rey could swear she saw him inhale deeply as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. <em> Good</em>, she thought. Now he was the one salivating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kylo. I just needed something—” He pulled again, and somehow, Rey felt yet another trickle of wetness escape her cunt, dripping down her thighs given the saturation of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t, sweetheart. I know what you need. Only me. I know you better than you know yourself, scavenger.”</p><p> </p><p>As the admonishment escapes him, Rey feels a sharpness in the air as Kylo reaches out to the Force, and the sound of a rip echoes through their chambers. Suddenly, the torn remnants of her underwear are in a pile, and her bare cunt is flush against the arch of his boot—she’s so fucking soaked she nearly slides off of him, having to grip his calf to stop from falling. She ends up yet again with her hole stretching in an attempt to swallow down his entire boot, releasing a yelp, then keening, then forcing herself to quiet, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing just what was missing—<em>contact </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She looks up at him, her wrist still wrapped in his left hand, right one still against her scalp, eyes so dark she is reminded of their many nights on opposite sides of a long over war—and she decides if she’s going down, she’s going down swinging.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we weren’t using the Force to get off, Kylo?”</p><p> </p><p>That does it.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I thought we weren’t using the Force to get off, Kylo? I came all by myself without it, you’re telling me you had to—”</p><p> </p><p>Another prick of sharpness, and Rey feels a delicious, dizzying pressure around her throat. <em> Yes, fuck yes, finally, something, </em> <b> <em>anything.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe you think you can speak to me that way when you’re the one practically making a fucking puddle on my shoe. Maybe if you weren’t such a desperate slut I could control myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey blushes at that before she can stop herself, and his chastization hits home when she shifts her hips and discovers just how right he is. </p><p> </p><p>“If all you’re going to do is complain, I can think of a much better use of that bratty little mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>He removes his boot from between her legs, a trail of her wetness apparent between the boot and her cunt and <em> fuck, </em> Rey doesn’t think she’s ever been quite this wet. He uses that now irreparably dampened foot to nudge her closer to his aching erection. Rey can see a fresh bead of precum at the tip that she just wants to lick—and so she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah pet, no more teasing,” and the hand on the back of her head starts pushing and pushing and Rey forces herself to relax her throat because this is so much closer to what she has been missing.</p><p> </p><p>She only remembers that her right hand is still caught in his grip when she feels his mouth wrap around the digits that had been inside of her just moments before, and she can’t help but smile around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>However, she can’t keep up the smile when Kylo starts guiding her up and down his length, his palm increasing his speed until he is fucking her throat in earnest. Not for the first time, Rey is thankful for the many months of practice learning to take all of him. Nothing compares to the feeling, the power of the nudge of him against the back of her throat, mouth full, saliva escaping the corners of her mouth as she consumes him, and he, in turn, consumes her too.</p><p> </p><p>He continues like this, guiding her, fingers still in his mouth, moaning around them as he chases every last drop of her essence. Rey takes it, and takes it, and loves every second, her nose bumping against his pelvis with each thrust, the sting of his hand in her hair, her left hand gripping his thigh in a valiant attempt to stay upright. Eventually, her thighs are trembling so hard that the vibrations of her body travel to his dick, and he pulls her off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, sweetheart, you did so well, so good for me,” he says, withdrawing his hand from her hair and her fingers from his lips. She preens at the compliment, the sweetness of her eyes and upturned lips betrayed by the redness of her cheeks, the spit and precum drying on her chin, the disarray of her hair from his firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>The ache in her cunt is now close to unbearable, rivulets of wetness covering her inner thighs, and she would be embarrassed if she didn’t know just how much he liked seeing her like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you did well enough for a reward, don’t you think, pet?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, vigorously, and a small thrill runs through her when she realizes that the stupid data pad is finally forgotten and his eyes are on her, his focus on her, his pleasure derived from her.</p><p> </p><p>Seeming to recognize the near uselessness of her legs, he reaches down to wrap one arm around her waist and one under the swell of her ass, lifting her up to prop her on the edge of the desk. Finally, it is his turn to kneel.</p><p> </p><p>The first swipe of his tongue up her folds has Rey nearly crying, but nothing compares to the feeling that overtakes her when he shoves two of his fingers into her in one stroke. She thrashes, keening as he fucks into her, simultaneously licking and circling and sucking her clit until she’s sure she will never feel anything better. Her brain seems to cease all functions, she’s so close, and she’s not thinking when she suddenly cries out “So close, please, Be-Kylo—”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. She realizes her mistake just a moment too late, and sobs in frustration when he removes his fingers and his mouth, standing up to look directly into her eyes as she lays splayed out on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you call me, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kylo. Kylo, please...”</p><p> </p><p>They both pause, Rey with baited breath as she awaits his decision for such an infraction, but today must be her lucky day because he breaks out into her favorite grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you get away with it this time, but only because you look so fucking good like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He sinks his fingers back into her.</p><p> </p><p>“And because you said <em> please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And then his mouth is on her clit again and his fingers resume their pace, curling up to reach that spot inside of her that he had made it his mission to discover many months ago. Rey has a fleeting thought—<em> I wonder if I taste like leather— </em>before her orgasm overtakes her.</p><p> </p><p>She barely registers the sound of a crash as she thrashes on the desk, Kylo wringing every last drop of pleasure from her until she collapses in a boneless heap, bra and arm bands clinging to her sweat-sheened body like a second skin.</p><p> </p><p>She feels strong arms pulling her up towards the edge of the desk, lifting her torso away from the top and then placing her feet on the ground. Kylo tenderly pulls her bra up and over her head, adding it to the pile of fabric that was once her underwear, and then—oh, suddenly she is spun away from him, bent over the desk, spread out eagerly for him in nothing but her wraps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope you didn’t think we were done yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Rey could barely feel her legs, much less stand on them. But of course, that was no problem for all six foot whatever of man she had behind her, holding her hips up so high that her toes barely grazed the ground as he finally, finally, sheathed himself inside of her in one delicious thrust, pressing her down until the cool surface of the desk was against her pebbled nipples. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how much buildup, how many fingers, how many orgasms she had, the first thrust always stretched her in the best way, just on the line of pleasure-pain. It never took long to morph completely into pleasure, and as Rey covered the desk with her body, feet floating as she was stretched open, she felt relaxed, taken care of by her Ben, her Kylo, her person.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Rey, you did so good for me, you feel so good,” he whispered in her ear as he thrusted, not relying on their bond, instead preferring to be close to her in these last few moments, to gently caress her with not only his body, but his breath. He starts increasing the pace, moving a hand to the back of her neck, and Rey’s toes keep disconnecting from the floor below until she’s practically floating, impaled on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good too,” she whispered back, and she somehow feels herself climbing toward yet another climax.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo, ‘m close, please,” she begs for the final time that night, her words muffled by the press of her cheek against the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you sweetheart,” and then his left hand descends, wrapping around her body, circling her clit as his right keeps a bruising grip on her hip to steady her around his cock. His hips start stuttering just as Rey’s final orgasm takes her over, clenching around him as she finally allows herself to truly cry out. The pressure brings Kylo over the edge, fucking into her with one final, hard thrust as he empties inside of her, the wetness between her thighs reaching a new peak.</p><p> </p><p>They were both left panting, sated, and though Rey was far worse for the wear it didn’t matter—Ben was there to bring her back.</p><p> </p><p>After he withdrew, he collapsed in the chair, pulling Rey down to curl into his lap. As she snuggled into him, he fixed her hair, peppered kissed across her face, and stroked her back until she could speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, that was...everything. Fuck,” she laughed, almost not believing what they had done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. I know it was new and it might’ve been a bit much but—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ben, I swear, it was perfect.” Rey paused, faintly recalling something at the edge of her consciousness. “Well, except for one thing,” she said, and she watched as Ben’s eyes grew wide with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, oh shit, what was it? Are you ok? Was the choking-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben. I promise, it wasn’t that.” Rey looked over Ben’s shoulder, down to the carpet next to his desk where a casualty rested.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I broke your data pad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Given this is my first attempt at fanfic, comments would mean the world to me. Constructive feedback welcome, Twitter DMs open @beccastanz :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836324">The Lady</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne">persimonne</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>